


Инициация

by Valkiria_jv



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkiria_jv/pseuds/Valkiria_jv
Summary: Леонард Маккой – Высший Светлый, направленный на "Энтерпрайз" целителем. Подавляющее большинство экипажа составляют люди, но однажды среди них он замечает неинициированного Иного.





	

Дозоры Сан-Франциско оплошали. Это Маккой понял, как только впервые — совершенно случайно, между прочим, — взглянул на ауру капитана через Сумрак. 

До того момента доктор пребывал в святой уверенности, что на корабле находятся лишь пятеро Иных: они со Споком, назначенные сюда для помощи экипажу, два слабеньких мага, не состоявшие в Дозорах, и одна ведьмочка. Каким ветром сюда занесло последнюю, история умалчивала. Маккой и сам нередко страдал от недостатка Силы в космосе. Даже четырех сотен членов экипажа не хватало для того, чтобы обеспечить ею пятерых Иных. И пусть Маккой был на корабле единственным Высшим, а остальным требовалось не так уж много, ее все равно не хватало. Сила рассеивалась в бескрайнем пространстве, и, если на Земле была похожа на густой сироп, то здесь больше напоминала чуть подслащенную водичку. Злая ирония судьбы — иметь дар исцелять несколькими прикосновениями к Сумраку и быть вынужденным лечить простыми человеческими методами. Только в самых тяжелых случаях он мог позволить себе поколдовать. Чуть-чуть, экономя каждую каплю Силы. Пожалуй, за это он и не любил космос. Космос — это собственное бессилие перед лицом опасности, а значит, потенциальная смерть. Своя или чужая — неважно. Ведьме же было и того хуже. Сама суть их магии была завязана на природе, и среди блестящего металла и пластика она была бессильна, как обычный человек, как почти все на этом корабле. 

Все, но не капитан. Любимчик Федерации, которого почему-то не удосужился проверить ни Ночной, ни Дневной Дозор. Да черт с ними, с Дозорами, Маккой в первую очередь не мог понять, как сам умудрился столько времени не замечать под носом очевидного. 

Он замер посреди мостика, уставившись на Джима. Аура потенциального Иного щерилась неровными, как по учебнику, краями. Кирк был Светлым — кто бы сомневался. Не просто рядовым магом пятого-шестого уровня, а никак не ниже третьего. Он сидел в кресле, расслабленно читая какой-то отчет, время от времени улыбался Ухуре и подшучивал над Чеховым. Все, как обычно. Ничего нового.

Несколько минут Маккой молча зачарованно наблюдал за ним, будто видел впервые. В какой-то степени так оно и было — теперь легендарная удачливость капитана приобретала новый оттенок. И все же... Джим оставался Джимом. Это не способности потенциального Иного сделали из него такого лидера, за которого вся команда — и сам доктор в том числе — была готова расстаться с жизнью. Это не Сила, а всего лишь природное обаяние делало его любимцем женщин. Это не Сумрак сделал его гением. Магический потенциал, пожалуй, лишь иногда выручал капитана в трудную минуту — не более того.

С ощущением какой-то необъяснимой пристыженности Маккой, наконец, отвернулся и неслышно вернулся в турболифт, пока Джим его не заметил. 

 

Задумчиво наблюдать за Кирком быстро вошло у него в привычку. Маккой мог в любой момент раскрыть ему правду, а после лично инициировать. И к крепкой связи двух старых друзей прибавилась бы еще более прочная связь Наставника с Учеником. 

Но он медлил. Обдумывал, взвешивал — в конце концов, уже было упущено столько времени, что лишние несколько недель уже ничего бы не изменили.

Все покатилось к чертям на очередной высадке. Планета представляла собой поистине райский уголок с бурной растительностью и снующими под ногами мелкими травоядными зверьками. Картина выходила поистине идиллическая. Ведьмочка с невинным видом собирала где-то в стороне образцы растений (уж не за этим ли она отправилась в космос?), Спок задумчиво сканировал территорию трикодером. Капитан же, убедившись в безопасности местной флоры, сидел, расслабленно прислонившись к бледно-розовому стволу дерева, и задумчиво вертел в руках подобранный с земли камень. Камень, казалось, жил своей жизнью: то произвольно менял форму, то нагревался так, что его едва можно было держать в руках, то начинал переливаться разными цветами. Возможно, это был действительно не просто осколок породы. В любом случае, этот вопрос оставался на совести научного отдела.

Пока Джим развлекался с камнем, Маккой привычно наблюдал за ним, в сотый раз уже, наверное, раздумывая, какой Иной получился бы из него. Пожалуй, это был бы один из тех идеалистов, которые долгие годы и даже десятилетия не могут смириться с несправедливостью мира, искренне обижаются на руководство за то, что оно не пытается в корне истребить все злое и жестокое. Но вот становиться очередным «шухартом»... нет, пожалуй, для этого Джим слишком умен. И спустя какое-то время он бы наконец понял, в чем истинное различие Темных и Светлых, людей и Иных. Но пожалуй, в этот день настоящий Джеймс Кирк перестал бы существовать, фактически изменив самому себе.

В очередной раз подбросив камень в воздух, Джим попытался поймать его, но тот неожиданно и вопреки законам физики изменил свою траекторию и ударил капитана по лбу. Не слишком сильно, а скорее поучительно, будто требуя оставить себя в покое. Джим послушно отложил его в траву и покосился на МакКоя с расслабленной теплой улыбкой во взгляде, из-за которой от внешних уголков глаз разбегались задорные тонкие лучики-морщинки. Маккой в ответ невольно улыбнулся ему — к этой плещущейся светлой силе было просто невозможно остаться равнодушным. 

Спок наблюдал за доктором с явным удивлением. Встретившись с ним взглядом, он вопросительно приподнял бровь, потом перевел взгляд на Джима, снова на МакКоя и лишь затем, догадавшись, видимо, о чем-то, прищурился, с явным трудом разглядывая капитана через Сумрак.

Когда Спок снова обернулся к МакКою и коротко кивнул, тот лишь беззвучно горестно вздохнул.

 

Разговор состоялся только следующим вечером.

— Откуда такая уверенность, что капитана необходимо инициировать?

— В данной ситуации я исхожу из личного опыта. Вы знаете, зачем я в свое время прилетел на Землю?

— Я полагал, для того, чтобы вступить в Звездный флот.

Мало кто из членов экипажа знал, что главы медицинской службы и научного отдела зачастую проводят вечера вместе в медотсеке. Ничего такого — упаси боже! — просто неспешные разговоры, которые Спок обычно сопровождал каким-то особым сортом вулканского чая, а Маккой — бокалом бренди. Они с трудом переносили друг друга. Они имели больше разногласий, чем сходств во мнениях. И все же они оставались друг другу единственными родственными душами на этом корабле.

— Нет, доктор. Просто Иной должен быть среди Иных. — Спок задумчиво соединил кончики длинных пальцев, уставившись куда-то в пространство. — На Вулкане нас нет, там даже в Сумрак едва ли представляется возможным зайти. Он там другой. Застывший. В нем не происходят процессы обмена энергией, так как вулканцы не выбрасывают и не поглощают ее. Меня инициировали в возрасте пятнадцати лет, когда мы с матерью летали на Землю. Потом я вернулся домой, но пребывание там уже не было для меня удовлетворительным. Более того, даже до инициации я подсознательно ощущал отторжение родной планеты. Достигнув зрелости, я перебрался на Землю.

Подобная откровенность со стороны вулканца поражала. Несколько секунд висела звенящая тишина, пока Маккой, удивленно распахнув глаза, собирался с мыслями. Этот монолог на несколько шагов приблизил его к пониманию того, что творится на уме у этого странного не-человека. И в то же время, Спок по-прежнему оставался для него загадкой.

— Черт побери, Спок. Тогда какой своей хваленой логикой Вы руководствовались, когда решили отправиться на пять лет в космос? 

— Это уже мое личное дело, доктор, — в голосе Спока мелькнули ледяные нотки. Приподнятая было завеса между ними снова захлопнулась. — Я предпочту вернуться к обсуждению ситуации капитана. 

Маккой в ответ неохотно кивнул.

— Да... Джим... Я против его инициации.

— Вы видели его потенциал? — уведя разговор от личной темы, Спок заметно расслабился и даже откинулся на спинку кресла. — Со своим уровнем и интеллектуальным потенциалом капитан Кирк станет ценнейшим приобретением Ночного Дозора.

— А что приобретет он сам? — устало и скептично поинтересовался Маккой.

— Мне ли Вам перечислять все преимущества инициации? Успех нашей миссии таким образом...

— Плевать на миссию, Спок! — резко перебил его Маккой. В отличие от вулканца он с каждой минутой заводился все больше. — После инициации его вряд ли оставят в капитанском кресле. Отзовут под благовидным предлогом на Землю, переквалифицируют в боевого мага. 

— Это не худшая судьба доктор. Его будут ждать здоровье, долголетие, множество добрых свершений.

Маккой напряженно скрестил руки и покачал головой. 

— А разве сейчас он и так не служит делу Света? — с жаром спросил он. — Он сейчас на своем месте. Он свободен. После инициации — что здесь, без сил, что на Земле, без космоса — он будет как птица в клетке. 

— Вы снова основываетесь на эмоциях, — холодно отрезал Спок. — Логика же утверждает, что любому существу следует максимально реализовывать свой потенциал.

— К черту логику! — рявкнул доктор. — У него великая человеческая судьба. Так зачем ему становиться заурядным Иным? 

— В обоих случаях коэффициент его потенциальных добрых свершений будет предположительно иметь равные значения, — равнодушно, словно компьютер, отозвался Спок. 

— В любом случае, это должно быть его решение. — Чувствуя себя бесконечно вымотанным этим разговором, Маккой устало распластался в кресле и прикрыл глаза. — Но предлагать ему инициацию я не стану.

— Это сделаю я. — Спок отставил чашку и поднялся. — Инициировать капитана будет честью для меня.

— Если он еще согласится, — с легкой ноткой мстительности буркнул Маккой. 

Спок в ответ лишь коротко кивнул, легким поклоном обозначил прощание и молча вышел из медотсека.

 

Следующие дни Маккой провел, как на иголках. Теперь вместо праздного созерцания ауры капитана он нервно присматривался, пытаясь в мельчайших деталях угадать, состоялся ли судьбоносный разговор. Но то ли Спок не спешил с исполнением своих намерений, то ли Джим попросту ничем не выдавал тот факт, что ему открыли новую грань их мира.

Во всяком случае, его аура оставалась неизменной, без той явственно видной печати, которую при первом входе накладывает на Иного Сумрак.

На четвертый вечер Спок появился на пороге медотсека. Неспешно налил себе чай из репликатора, уселся в кресло с идеально ровной осанкой, сделал первый глоток и лишь затем отставил чашку в сторону и заговорил.

— Капитан отказался от инициации.

Маккой в ответ, даже не пытаясь сдержать улыбку, покачал головой, поражаясь выдержке Джима, не проявившего на мостике ни своего смятения, ни даже излишней задумчивости. Более того: даже на эмоциональном уровне он оставался спокойным и собранным. Словно наличие в мире магии и Иных ничего не меняло в его жизни.

— Вы хотите сказать, что я был прав, а, Спок? — лукаво поинтересовался доктор.

— Я хочу сказать, что человеческая природа и по сей день остается для меня загадкой, — ровным тоном ответил вулканец. — Капитан ответил, что — говоря дословно — не хочет своими руками выкопать пропасть между собой и всеми остальными членами экипажа.

— Что и требовалось доказать... Так вы ему не сказали, что на борту есть еще Иные? — от этого факта Маккой испытал еще большее облегчение.

— Именно так, — кивнул Спок. — Учитывая вероятность отказа, я посчитал это обоснованной предосторожностью. Я и так являюсь представителем иной расы со способностями, превосходящими человеческие. Отношение капитана ко мне мало изменилось. Вы же, доктор, представитель его вида, и я не желал помешать вашей дружбе.

Маккой с подозрением покосился на него, будто надеясь найти в этой фразе хоть какой-то подвох. Но аура Спока сияла чистыми светлыми красками без единой мутной примеси лжи. В конце концов, они оба были Светлыми, и сколько бы ни продолжались их споры, они всегда останутся по одну сторону баррикад.

— Спасибо! — с искренней признательностью в голосе произнес Маккой.

Да, именно на такой ответ капитана он и надеялся. Джеймс Кирк слишком уж дорожил своим экипажем, чтобы осознанно вставать на голову выше их на ступенях эволюции. Он жил ради людей, был готов умереть за людей и сам был человеком до мозга костей, что бы там ни говорила его аура.

Кстати об ауре...

— Спок, я знаю, Джим и ваш друг тоже... — проникновенно глядя вулканцу в глаза, начал издалека он. 

— Это так, — Спок с легким недоумением приподнял бровь в ожидании продолжения фразы.

— Тогда не отправляйте отчет командованию, — твердо произнес Маккой. — Его не оставят в покое. Не гробьте ему жизнь.

Чуть помедлив, Спок кивнул и направился к репликатору за новой порцией чая. А разговор снова свернул в обычное их русло — обо всем и ни о чем, о корабельных делах и новостях Дозора. Будто ничего и не было.

 

На следующий день, поднявшись на мостик, Маккой обвел всех присутствующих задумчивым взглядом. Джим, на секунду оторвавшись от падда, приветственно махнул ему рукой и снова углубился в чтение. Маккой же остановился у него за спиной. Ему было нужно немного, совсем немного силы. И пусть он не мог взять ее прямо из пространства, вокруг людей она неизменно копилась плотным ореолом. 

Он взял немного нежной переливчатой радости Ухуры — в то утро она, посмотревшись в зеркальце, осталась чрезвычайно довольна своим видом и пребывала в приподнятом настроении до сих пор. Взял каплю насыщенного, как шотландский виски, удовольствия Скотти, уткнувшегося в любимый технический журнал. Горсточку счастья Сулу, недавно повидавшегося с дочерью после долгой разлуки. Пригоршню почти по-детски наивных эмоций Чехова, просто радующегося бескрайнему космосу вокруг. Сила. Крупицы силы, достаточные для одного-единственного заклятия. 

Убедившись, что никто не смотрит в его сторону, Маккой сделал быстрый и почти незаметный пасс в сторону капитана. И нити Силы послушно облепили его ауру непроницаемой маской, делая Джима простым человеком в глазах любого Иного до первого уровня включительно.

Улыбнувшись, Маккой задумчиво кивнул самому себе. Спок прав, Иной должен быть среди Иных. Тот же, у кого истинно человеческая натура, достоин такого маленького подарка, как спокойная человеческая жизнь.


End file.
